The present invention concerns a system for controlling the state and operation of a motor vehicle.
It concerns more particularly a system for controlling and maintaining a motor vehicle in an immobilized state when its speed decreases until the vehicle is stopped, the vehicle being equipped with a dynamic braking device and a static braking device.
Motor vehicles are currently becoming increasingly automated with the objective of increasing the security and comfort of these vehicles.
However, this automation is limited for reasons of weight, cost, and/or layout difficulties.
Such is the case, for example, for a motor vehicle according to which the deceleration of the vehicle is ensured by the static breaking device that includes usually an electric geared motor driving at least an actuation cable of a parking brake acting on the rear wheels of the vehicle and a wheel anti-blocking device making it possible to dose the efforts in the actuation cable of the parking brake while monitoring the speed of the wheels. Such a known architecture is expensive because it is necessary to provide a static braking device that must have a good dynamics, i.e., a motor power capacity capable of generating the braking efforts in the actuation cable or cables within a very short time, for example, in less than 500 milliseconds.